¿Engaño en Año Viejo?
by Rinnu
Summary: ¿Quieres que me ponga a saltar y a gritar "de felicidad" por los fuegos artificiales mientras que tú follas con otra? ¡Olvídalo! - "Fic participe en el reto Jo, jo, jo en la aldea, del foro La aldea Sengoku"


_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

_"Fic participe en el reto Jo, jo, jo en la aldea, del foro La aldea Sengoku"_

* * *

**¿Engaño en Año Viejo?**

Era 31 de diciembre y faltaba una hora para las campanadas que anunciaban el fin de otro año, para dar la bienvenida a uno nuevo, un año con nuevos propósitos, objetivos, metas, deseos y anhelos. Pero no para ella, su novio primero pasaba toda una semana convenciéndola de ir a la posada de la familia de Miroku, allí en medio de la montaña celebrarían año nuevo en compañía de sus mejores amigos, ese iba a ser el primer año que pasaría sin su familia y por ello no quería aceptar, pero jamás se imagino que su familia interviniera a favor de su novio y se vio obligada a aceptar. Al llegar todo pintaba de maravilla, aún con la inesperada llegada de la antigua novia de su novio, él no se había apartado de su lado o de su vista, pero con la escusa de ir al baño se separo de ella, al ver que tardaba lo fue a buscar y en parpadear su felicidad se esfumo.

Ahora quería irse de ese lugar, quería ir a su casa, cosa impensable, considerando que estaban en mitad de la montaña y aún así, lo intentaría. Salió a la parte delantera, todo tenía una capa de nieve, no estaba nevando y eso era bueno, podía irse caminando, cuando estaba por salir escucho la voz de su mejor amiga.

Sango perseguía a Kagome, cuando la vio bajar de las habitaciones enojada, furiosa, triste y llorando a mares, supo que había algo mal.

― ¿Adónde vas?― preguntó Sango al alcanzarla.

― Lejos, muy lejos, ya no lo quiero ver jamás, nunca en mi vida.― decía al borde del llanto.

― ¿A quién no quieres ver?― preguntó al no comprender de que hablaba.

― A Inuyasha.

― ¿Por qué?

― El me engaño, estaba con otra.

― Debe ser un error, él te ama, quizás lo que...

― No me equívoco, se lo que escuche.― dijo convencida.

― ¿Y cómo te vas a ir? No hay coches o taxis a estas horas, falta menos de una hora para año nuevo y no sabes manejar.― intentó hacer entrar en razón a su amiga.

― Bajare caminando, al pie de la montaña hay una cafetería de 24 horas.― dijo decidida.

― Te perderás la celebración, quédate conmigo, mañana a primera hora te llevo.― ofertó.

― No, quiero estar lejos de Inuyasha, prefiero pasar por esto sola... No tengo la fuerzas para encararlo.

― La parada está a 15 minutos, deja llevarte, espera en la cochera voy por mis llaves.― aquello era mejor que dejarla irse sola y con suerte se encontraba a Inuyasha, ella no creía que el ojidorado la hubiera engañado.

― De acuerdo.― dijo al sentarse en una banca.

**...**

Caminó a toda prisa por el vestíbulo, no veía a Inuyasha y el tiempo se acababa, estaba llegando a pesar que en verdad el chico engaño a su amiga, vio a Miroku y se acerco a toda prisa a él.

― Miroku, necesito tu ayuda.

― Lo que quiera mi bella dama.

― ¿Has visto a Inuyasha?

― Está buscando a Kagome, en el patio trasero.

― Ve por él, dile que vaya a la cochera.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó confundido ¿Por qué su novia quería a Inuyasha con mucha urgencia?

― ¡Ve por él!― gritó y su novio obedeció.

Sango fue a la cochera y no vio a su amiga, la busco por los alrededores pero no estaba. Inuyasha y Miroku iban llegando y se preocuparon al ver que Sango tenía cara de susto.

― Sango ¿Dónde está Kagome?.― preguntó Inuyasha.

― Ese fue, debía esperarme aquí, pero no está.

― ¿Iban a algún lado?― preguntó Miroku, no entendía que tramaban las chicas.

― Ella quería irse.

― ¿Por qué?― preguntó Inuyasha.

― Ella dice que la engañaste ¡¿Es verdad?! Porque si es así, te castro aquí mismo.― amenazó.

― ¡Claro que no! ¡Jamás haría eso!― se defendió de inmediato.― ¿Por qué dices eso?

― Kagome eso me dijo.

― ¿A dónde quería ir?― intervino Miroku al ver que se desviaban de lo que importaba ahora, Kagome.

― A la cafetería al pie de la montaña... Por Kami, ella está muy alterada y el camino es peligroso, hay lobos, coyotes...― decía al alterarse más.

― Voy a buscarla.― interrumpió Inuyasha.― Tranquilos, todo va a estar bien.― dijo al ir por su coche.

― Confía en él, van a solucionar esté malentendido.― consoló Miroku a su novia.

**...**

Se sentía mal por haber engañado a Sango pero no quería que ella se perdiera el año nuevo, su amiga tenía a su novio y familia esperando.

¿Por qué eso le pasaba a ella? Esos tres años saliendo fueron maravillosos, Inuyasha aunque era un poco bruto, con poco o nada de tacto, celoso, orgulloso y presumido, también era protector, gentil, se preocupaba por ella, inteligente y comprensivo con ella. Pero había una cosa que la incomodaba, cada que sus momentos románticos subían de tono, él se apartaba de ella, tal vez, a Inuyasha no le interesaba ella de esa manera o no quería que se diera cuenta que pensaba en alguien más. Ya decía ella que Kikyou no estaba en las cabañas por mera casualidad.

Caminaba a toda prisa, ya sintiendo el frio calar en sus huesos, cuando las luces de un coche la iluminaron. Volteó por instinto y vio que era el coche de Inuyasha, fue en ese momento que camino con más rapidez, cosa que era tonta porque jamás le iba a ganar a un coche.

― Kagome... Kagome... Kagome.― le llamaba desde el coche, pero ella no le prestaba a tención y estaciono el coche a la orilla de la carretera, para bajar y detenerla.― ¡Kagome! ¡Detente! Está comenzando a nevar y hay animales salvajes, es peligroso que...

― ¡Déjame sola!― gritó sin dejar de caminar.

― No lo haré.― dijo y la tomó del brazo.

― ¡Que me dejes!― forcejó para intentar liberarse del agarre, pero era más que obvio que Inuyasha tenía más fuerza.

― ¿Se puede saber por qué estas enojada?― preguntó al encararla.

― ¿Ahora vas fingir que no lo sabes?

― No lo sé, tu dime.― pidió un poco calmado, si seguía alterándose, no llegarían a nada.

Kagome solo le miraba con furia ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera? ¡Era un maldito! Y aprovechando que bajo la fuerza de su agarre, se libero.

― Kagome... Regresa, el camino es peligroso.

Ya se estaba hartando, esa chica no quería entrar en razón, la vio alejarse más y corrió hasta ella, si no quería entrar al coche por las buenas, él la obligaría.

― ¡Suéltame!― gritó al ser sujetada de nuevo.

― Vamos al coche, comienza haber fuerte viento.― decía mientras la cargaba sobre su hombro.

― ¡Bájame! ¡Taisho, bájame!― por más que golpeara Inuyasha no la soltaba y cuando menos se percato, ya estaba en el coche.

― ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa?― preguntó de nuevo el chico ya dentro del coche.

― No quiero regresar contigo, me quiero ir, déjame salir.― intentó abrir la puerta pero Inuyasha la había bloqueado desde los mandos del coche.

_¡Malditos coches inteligentes! ¡Maldita tecnología!_

― No te dejaré ir,

Iba de regresó a la cabaña, pero Inuyasha ya no podía ver bien el camino por toda la nieve que caía, bajo la velocidad y se volvió a detener a un lado del camino.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó Kagome al ver que se detenían.

― Es peligroso seguir, no veo nada.― le hizo saber, saco su celular para llamar a sus amigos y decirles que estaban bien, pero no tenía señal.

― ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí?

― Es más seguro que salir... Aún que, si quieres... Podemos ir a una casa que esta por ese camino.― señalo a un lado del camino, era una suerte que aún pudiera verlo por los vidrios.

― ¿De quién es?

― Fue la primer cabaña, antes se hacían las fiestas allí, pero luego construyeron la nueva, está abandonada, pero en buen estado.― explicó.― Decide antes que comience a nevar más, en la cabaña podemos tener encender una chimenea, aquí tendremos más frio.

― ¿Qué tan lejos está?

**...**

Inuyasha agradeció a Buda que Kagome decidiera ir con él a la cabaña, tuvieron que ir caminar porque el camino estaba bloqueado por troncos y mientras caminaban la vio aferrar más su chaqueta, debía estar congelándose, intentó cubrirla con su chamarra pero ella se alejo de él, lo mejor era llegar lo más pronto posible a la cabaña.

Pocos minutos después llegaron a su destino, entraron gracias a que Inuyasha conocía el escondite de la llave. Al entrar también era frio, pero no tanto como afuera. Inuyasha guio a Kagome a la sala, que era donde estaba la chimenea. En la sala, los muebles estaban cubiertos por sabanas y plásticos.

― Ponte esto.― le paso su chamarra roja pero Kagome no la acepto.― ¡Te vas a congelar!

― ¡Como si te importara!

― ¡Me importas más de lo que crees!― gritó y en contra de la voluntad de ella, la cubrió con la chamarra.― Voy a prender fuego.― dijo al caminar a la chimenea.

Kagome no entendía ¿Por qué se preocupaba por ella si la había engañado?, iba a botar la chamarra pero no pudo, sintió el olor de Inuyasha impregnado en ella y se envolvió con ella, hubiera preferido que fuera Inuyasha quien la abrazara y no la chamarra.

Inuyasha miró su reloj de pulsera al prender el fuego, cinco minutos para la media noche, se sentó junto al fuego y volteo a ver a Kagome, ella seguía sentada en el sillón, al parecer no quería hablar con él todavía. Se levantó y fue a ver el cielo por una de las ventanas, los fuegos arteriales comenzarían en poco tiempo. Cuando las primeras luces aparecieron en el cielo, le llamó a la azabache, a ella le encantaban.

― Ven a ver lo fuegos artificiales, se que estás enojada, pero al menos intenta disfrutar el espectáculo.

― ¿Quieres que me ponga a saltar y a gritar "de felicidad" por los fuegos artificiales mientras que tú follas con otra? ¡Olvídalo!― le gritó al fin, ya no soportaba que él siguiera haciéndose el que no sabía nada.

― ¿Qué yo qué?― preguntó sorprendido.

― Te fui a buscar y subí a las recámaras, cuando pase fuera de la tuya te escuché, escuché como gemías.

― Yo... No es lo que piensas.― apenas podía decir, sin nuda alguna estaba impresionado, no sabía cómo le explicaría a Kagome aquello.

― ¿Entonces qué paso? ¿No eras tú?― preguntó con sarcasmo.

― Si era yo, pero era por otra cosa.

― ¿Cuál?― preguntó y al ver que no le contestaba, acomodo algunos cojines en el sillón para dormir.― Me voy a dormir, disfruta de tus fuegos artificiales.

― ¡Me masturbaba pensando en ti!― gritó en un impulso, aquello era vergonzoso.

― ¿Cómo dices?― se volteo y lo observo, estaba todo rojo de la cara y apenas si la veía.

― Que me vuelves loco, quiero poseerte cada que te veo y hoy... Hoy no lo hiciste fácil, esa ropa es demasiado sexy y provocativa.― Kagome se observo, ella no creía que unas botas cafés afelpadas, medias negras, falda escocesa verde, un saco negro y un gorro tejido, fuese al provocativo.― Cuando me di cuenta tenía una gran erección y subí a aliviar mi dolor.

― Pero...

― Eso fue lo que paso, no te he engañado.

― Inuyasha, yo...― no sabía que decir, Inuyasha le decía la verdad, jamás en su vida le vio tan apenado.

― Duérmete, prometo que temprano te llevaré a tu casa.― se volvió a la ventana y se sorprendió al ser abrazado.

― Inuyasha, no tenía idea.

― Está bien, el pervertido aquí soy yo.― se volteo y la observo, tenía sus mejillas rojas, era simplemente encantadora.

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

― ¿Querías que llegara y te dijera "Kagome me excitaste, ahora alíviame"?― preguntó provocando un sonrojo en ella.― En ocasiones me siento un completo pervertido, cuando te conocí tenías 16, de inmediato me gustaste, yo tenía 22 ¡Por el amor a Kami! Si lo pienso de esa manera era un pedófilo.

― Pero no fuimos novios hasta hace tres años.― ahora ella tenía 23 y no era raro.― No sabía que... A decir verdad, me preocupaba de que no hubieras intentado tener sexo conmigo, sé que me quieres, pero creí que no te atraía de esa manera.

― Claro que me atraes de esa manera, solo que... Quiero hacer las cosas bien, pude haberte seducido y desde hace mucho hacerte mía, pero... Pero... Será mejor que duermas.

― ¡No! Quiero saberlo.― exigió al verlo a los ojos.

― Quiero que cuando lo hagamos sepas que será duradero, que después de eso no te dejare, que no me arrepentiré... Y la única forma es que nos casemos.

Kagome se sintió un poco triste, no era que Inuyasha se quisiera casar con ella, él creía que debía casarse con ella para poder acostarse, estaba bien que su familia fuera dueña de un templo, pero ¡Era la era moderna!... Claro que no quería acostarse con cualquiera, quería que fuera especial y solo podía ser de esa manera con Inuyasha. Si tan solo él hubiera dicho "yo quiero casarme contigo" y no "la única forma".

― Inuyasha, no es necesario, yo lo comprendo y créeme que no me arrepentiré, te amo, no es necesario que nos casemos, si no estás seguro que es lo que quieres.

― ¡No es eso!... Sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras, no me expliqué bien... Quiero que nos casemos, quiero que seas mi esposa.

― Te amo.― dijo al abrazarlo del cuello.

― Espero que eso fuera un "Si".

― ¡Por supuesto tonto!

Estaban por besarse cuando el sonido de varios fuegos artificiales les distrajeron, eran los que anunciaban el inicio de un nuevo año. Los observaron felices, luego se vieron entre ellos y se sonrieron.

― ¡Feliz año nuevo!― dijo Kagome.

― ¡Feliz año nuevo, Prometida!― felicitó Inuyasha ahora más que feliz, tomó a Kagome de la cintura con una mano y con la otra la sujeto de la cara, le dedicó una seductora sonrisa, cosa que provocó que ella se sonrojara más, fue en ese momento que la beso.

Ambos se alegraba que haber resuelto ese mal entendido, porque de esa manera iniciaban con el pie derecho el nuevo año, un año que sin dudas les traería muchas sorpresas.

* * *

**Mi última historia del año, espero les gustase y ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!.**

**31/12/2014**


End file.
